The embodiments of the present invention satisfy the needs of having bicycles that are dividable for travel or storage.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,335; 5,360,225; 5,431,507; 5,586,652; 5,772,228; 6,854,752; 6,886,844; 6,886,845; 6,929,277; 7,080,847; and U.S. Patent Applications 2005/0206121; and 2007/0029753; which are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention by its mention in this Background Section. However, it is desirable to have a better device than is disclosed in the references.
Previously, bicycle frames that could be taken apart in two pieces (disengageably coupled frames) for travel and storage were made with couplers that worked only with round frame tubing. These round frame connectors or couplers were fabricated for certain diameters, and were made of steel, stainless steel or titanium, and had could not be used with tubing of other diameters such as oval, tear-dropped, etc, a limitation which constrained the shape, diameter, and type of materials used in take-apart bicycle frames (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,586,652 and 5,431,507). A bicycle frame installed with the '652 or '507 couplers must be assembled or disassembled using a special wrench that cannot be easily replaced if lost white traveling, for instance. These couplers had to be fitted over or inserted into the frame tubing, which had to correspond to the diameter of said couplers. Steel or titanium couplers could only be used with round steel or titanium tubing. They could not be soldered or brazed onto aluminum, which is a popular material for lightweight bicycle frames. Aluminum couplers were not offered because said couplers incorporated threads in their design, and aluminum threads can strip more easily, since aluminum is a softer metal than steel or titanium
A different design for a coupling mechanism for a two-piece bicycle frame is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,844. This frame coupling design involves tubes which are coupled when elevated rims or lips on the joining edge of each tube are drawn together and secured by a clamp. This invention also works only with round bicycle tubing.
A number of designs exist for bicycles which fold or come apart for travel or storage, but there are limitations with those concepts. Folding bicycles tend to be heavier and can't be packed in a way to comply with common carrier size restrictions for non-oversized luggage. Cycling enthusiasts want to travel with bicycles that are light and reliable, and they also want to avoid oversize fees charged by common carriers on luggage such as bicycle cases that exceeds certain dimensions. Designs exist for standard-sized bicycles which come apart in several pieces and can be packed to meet standard-sized luggage requirements. However, the designs are based on frame connectors or couplers that are only meant to be used with round tubing. The bicycle industry has shifted away from using round tubing in favor of a variety of tubing shapes, for reasons including aerodynamics, strength and aesthetics. Now, bicycle builders and engineers prefer to incorporate shaped tubing in bicycle designs that address issues such as frame stress points and aerodynamics. Many cyclists also find shaped tubing more attractive, and prefer lightweight frame material such as aluminum or composite materials such as carbon fiber. The round couplers and clamps will not work with shaped tubing preferred by bicycle designers and enthusiasts.
The embodiments of the present invention may be used on any shape of tubing for a dividable bicycle frame. Also, none of the relevant art teaches bicycle frame couplings that can be attached to tubing by a variety of methods, including soldering, welding or bonding.
Thus several advantages of one or more aspects of my divided bicycle design are to provide a divided bicycle that is not limited to type of bicycle tubing, and that can incorporate a variety of frame tubing shapes and materials. These and other advantages of one or more aspects will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.